Leave your lover
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: En secreto, el pelirrojo se preguntó cuándo había dejado de ser tan egoísta.
1. Until

Sigo intentándolo y fallando (xD), pero ahora salieron 778 palabras y voy más cerca cada vez. De cualquier manera, espero que puedan perdonarme mi desliz; lo cierto es que la historia no me gustó mucho, pero siempre tuve curiosidad de hacer algo de este tipo, pero nunca tuve corazón hasta hoy.

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Pues Sasori ama a Itachi (xD), tremendo OoC, AU y Tayuya es hermana de Sasori (no me van a decir que no tienen cierto parecido (.w.), ¿o es imaginación mía?)

* * *

**((*~* [UNTIL] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« Nunca conocerás […] cómo se siente quedarse atrás y verte decir su nombre »

Sam Smith, _Leave your lover._

**.ͼͽ.**

Sasori adora tomar chocolate y quedarse con los labios ocultos tras una capa de espuma, porque Itachi ríe divertido antes de extender el brazo y limpiarle con su pulgar. Después inclina la cabeza a un lado, —quizá— enternecido por el leve sonrojo del taheño, el cual atribuye a una vergüenza más bien infantil.

También le encanta el agradable peso del Uchiha cuando rodea sus hombros y lo atrae hacia él, señalando alguno de los grandes edificios por los que Akasuna guarda cierta fascinación, pues su estructura y diseño son hermosos. Mientras Itachi le obliga a levantar la barbilla con una mano y se acerca a él para hablarle, apoya su mentón sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. La cercanía le permite disfrutar del café negro que Itachi acaba de tomarse en uno de los restaurantes.

Él quisiera sentarse todo el día en el piano de su casa, interpretando mil melodías que susurren acerca de todos esos sentimientos guardados que hinchan su corazón cuando está próximo al moreno. Este instrumento, libertador de pasiones, es la carta de un enamorado a su amado, quien le observa atentamente, con los ojos de rubí como hechizados por el rápido y pasional movimiento de sus manos sobre las teclas.

Sasori cree que podría encloquecer de felicidad cuando bailan en la habitación de Itachi: Ambos tomados de la mano entretanto, el joven obedece —torpemente— sus instrucciones. Después de un rato (y siendo pisado algunas veces por el Uchiha), cobra una especie de confianza y se desliza a través del espacio con agilidad. Sasori lo felicita e Itachi ríe entre dientes, agradeciéndole que lo socorra en este asunto con tanta paciencia. Entonces, se acerca hasta que sus pechos se tocan y Sasori teme que, a través de la ropa, pueda sentirse el irregular latido de su corazón.

En otras ocasiones, cuando nota que las manchas bajo los ojos del joven son especialmente oscuras, Sasori le dice que puede utilizar sus piernas de almohada. Luego de quedarse en silencio un momento, accede al fin y recuesta la cabeza en su regazo, boca arriba para hablar con el Akasuna hasta que el cansancio lo vence. Y el marionetista sonríe discretamente mientras sus ojos se encuentran, aguardando por el sueño del moreno, que resulta un gran aliado y le permite acariciar los largos y sedosos cabellos, negros como las plumas de un cuervo.

Ama escuchar la suavidad de su respiración y la leve insinuación de sonrisa que levanta sus comisuras, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pregunte con qué estaría soñando. Lo contempla como el artista frente a la obra de arte más grandiosa de la tierra, la que no le pertenece ni lo hará jamás.

De eso es consciente sólo cuando la burbuja de su amor se rompe y aparece ella, con sus grandes ojos cafés tan parecidos a los suyos, y los largos cabellos rojos como las rosas. Tayuya le sonríe, sin darse cuenta que su presencia atropella la absurda felicidad de su hermano, quien se esfuerza por no gruñir a su saludo o echarse a llorar ahí, mientras la pelirroja despierta a Itachi y éste le sonríe tiernamente.

Sasori lo deja ir, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el apabullante dolor de su alma, tratando de convencerse que simplemente debía acostumbrarse a vivir con el amor unilateral que profesaba al novio de su hermana.

Diciendo que bastaba con ser su amigo y recibir pequeños gestos como que le limpiara la espuma del chocolate cuando lo arrastraban hasta el restaurante donde tendrían una cita doble; insistiendo en que podría soportar impasible la tercera risa que rompía el silencio en los paseos nocturnos; tratando de mantener el ritmo de la sonata cuando veía, por el rabillo del ojo, que las manos de Tayuya se enredaban en el cuello de Itachi y rompía con la magia del piano; convenciéndose de que llegaría un día en que fuera él, y no Tayuya, la razón por la que Itachi practicaba horas del día bailando.

Él sostendría la farsa de amigo y la sonrisa falsa, porque amaba a Itachi y no quería traerle una tormenta por sentimientos que únicamente, lo harían infeliz.

En secreto, el pelirrojo se preguntó cuándo había dejado de ser tan egoísta.

O quizá, continuaba siéndolo, pues a fin de cuentas… él se aprovecharía de la ingenuidad de Itachi para amarlo en secreto y estar a su lado, aunque fuera en esos pequeños momentos que siempre terminaban rompiéndose hasta hacerlo morir un poco cada vez que esa mirada, roja como el granate, le sonreía.

**FIN**

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~

PD: Soy terrible, lo sé, pero tenía ganas de hacer sufrir a Sasori, porque en mis historias, siempre me paso con Itachi (xDD)


	2. Start again

¿Qué les digo? Me dura poco el gusto de hacer sufrir a Sasori y quise darle una segunda parte a esta cosa.

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi (xD), TREMENDO OoC, AU, final abierto (o algo así) y pues, que desde la mitad, ya no supe cómo llevarlo y no se me ocurrió algo mejor, así que perdonen las lagunas que provocan el sueño y el estrés.

¡NOTA! Esta segunda parte está dedicada a **Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, de verdad espero que tu fe en mi no quede destruida con esto (x'D), pero gracias por mostrarme tu apoyo.

Dicho esto, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**((*~* [START AGAIN]*~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« Mi corazón es un inválido, a quien deseo hacer la vida dulce y tranquila y no exponerle a nuevas heridas »

Fernán Caballero,_ La Gaviota._

**.ͼͽ.**

Itachi leía tranquilamente cuando la música, profunda y suave, rompió el silencio. Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras se deleitaba con las primeras notas del piano, que eran como cantos celestiales que acarician el oído en los momentos de éxtasis [1]. Era una melodía hermosa que encerraba un gran misterio dentro de ella.

Él simplemente era hipnotizado por su historia: Repleta de color a momentos y alegre como niños jugando en la primavera, pero al mismo tiempo, furiosa y triste como el destino de los héroes en las tragedias griegas. Cuando la escuchaba, misteriosa y rebosante de tantos sentimientos, Itachi no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Trataba de descifrarla y capturarla cual mariposa en una telaraña.

Durante un segundo, permaneció quieto, esperando que la sonata empezara a desarrollarse en todo su esplendor. Ésta cobró ímpetu e Itachi saltó de su lugar como un resorte y fue hasta el cuarto de música, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

El corazón le latía furiosamente al asomarse por la rendija de la puerta, aunque no tardó demasiado en recobrar su tranquilidad. Se mordió el labio, observando el fenómeno que producían los últimos rayos del sol en la solitaria figura del pelirrojo, quien proseguía con la sonata, ajeno al mundo y el escrutinio del Uchiha.

Itachi tragó saliva y empujó la puerta, intentando no hacer el menor ruido. Se deslizó hasta el centro del cuarto para observar mejor los dedos ágiles moviéndose a través de las teclas, frenéticos y poseídos por una descarga de emociones que sólo podía conocer el mismo Sasori.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del moreno entretanto se deja llevar por la dulce imagen del taheño, tan atractiva a la luz del atardecer. Así pasan los minutos y por fin, cuando las manos del Akasuna se detienen, el corazón de Itachi se sacude el aletargamiento.

—Ha sido una excelente interpretación, Sasori —prorrumpió. El taheño levantó la mirada, haciendo un rictus de molestia con la boca. Itachi le sonrió, pero obtuvo por toda respuesta un encogimiento de hombros y que apartara la vista de él.

—Odio que comentes obviedades —bufó—. Creí que habías seguido a Tayuya después de su pelea. —Hizo una pausa y apretó los puños, aflojándolos de inmediato, como si intentara ocultarlos al mayor—. No deberías estar aquí. En serio.

El Uchiha se rascó la nuca.

—Entonces, ¿nos oíste? —Preguntó incómodo y rascándose la nuca, evidentemente nervioso.

—Los habrían escuchado hasta el otro maldito lado del mundo —se quejó el Akasuna, hundiéndose en el naco sin mirarlo. Itachi pocas veces escuchaba al pelirrojo maldecir o lanzar improperios, así que no pudo evitar arquear las cejas—. Debiste ir tras ella.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Siempre nos miras con disgusto, ¡no importa cuánto he tratado de mostrarte que amo a Tayuya! —Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño y notó, desde que la última letra abandonó sus labios, que por alguna razón no había sido una buena elección de palabras: Los iris café grisáceo destellaron como una hoguera y se apagaron repentinamente, como si alguien hubiera soplado a una vela y dejado todo en la oscuridad.

Sasori abrió y cerró la boca sin articular palabra. Después, volvió su atención al piano, tan intensamente que el Uchiha se preguntó si no empezaría a dolerle la cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo repentinamente Sasori, con voz ahogada—. Ya sé que la amas.

Itachi pensó que su amigo parecía miserable, como un juguete roto y arrumbado en cualquier parte…, incluso olvidado. Le rompió el corazón, más aún cuando trató de mostrarse firme.

—¿Entonces qué te molesta tanto de nosotros?

—Sólo tuve un mal día —replicó, haciendo amago de levantarse. Itachi se lo impidió poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo hacia el banco. Sasori emitió un ruidito ahogado, pero no trató de deshacerse del agarre; se limitó a respingar la nariz y fruncir el ceño—. Vete.

A pesar de su hosquedad, el Uchiha vio rápidamente a través de la fachada y encontró nuevamente un gran dolor escondido detrás de sus palabras, un poco débiles y escasas de sentimiento, como si se esforzara en hacer caso omiso de todo.

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta. De pronto, comprendió el significado de la canción…, las emociones que se traducían sin palabras a la música. Y le dolió, se indignó por haber sido tan ciego.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba Sasori? Itachi sabía que no podía decir nada. Ninguno de los dos podía. Él quería a Tayuya, la hermana del pianista…

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y vio cómo la esperanza del taheño moría—. Sasori…

—Vete. Ahora.

Itachi asintió, dispuesto a marcharse. Giró sobre sus talones en una vuelta precipitada…, tal vez demasiado violenta, pues giró hasta enfrentar a Sasori. Él se sintió mareado, confundido mientras su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia abajo y conectaba sus labios con los del pelirrojo en un beso rápido y casto.

Sasori lo empujó y se apoyó contra el piano, haciendo un sonido discordante y horrible cuando su espalda oprimió las teclas a la vez.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Gritó alarmado, levantando la mano para tallarse la boca. Itachi detuvo su muñeca, sujetándola con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame, Itachi!

—De verdad lo lamento —dijo, atrapando la otra mano del pelirrojo e inclinándose para besarlo una vez más. La sensación, lejos de sentirse extraña, parecía correcta, como si ambos encajaran perfectamente el uno con el otro.

Lo aterró ese pensamiento.

Sasori tenía razón. Debió correr detrás de Tayuya cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—I-Itachi —jadeó el pelirrojo entre un beso y otro; el Uchiha pensó si sería tan malo desear un nuevo comienzo para ellos dos.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Expresión que utiliza Bécquer en _Leyendas, _específicamente en _Maese Pérez el organista_.

* * *

No me odien porque empieza a secarse mi cerebro,...

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~


End file.
